Rainclaw's Quest CREATE A CAT
by EPIC-Sunshine
Summary: I NEED CATS FOR MY STORY! READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Here we go everyone! I'm making a story about the clans and a prophecy that will come in much later times!

_"After the raging war and the smothering silence, wrongs must be righted. Mend what has been broken and peace will reign once more…" _

Now the clans must right the biggest wrong they've made; Moonclan. Cats that were long ago forced to leave their forest home yet continues to thrive, but this warning may save them forever. A cat has been chosen to choose a cat from each clan to go with him to save these cats. Now I need your help to fill the clans! Heres what I need!

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

App:

Warriors:

Rainclaw: handsome blue-gray tom with gray paws and clear blue eyes

10-12 warriors

Queens:

Only 1!

Apprentices:

2-3

Elders: 3-4

Riverclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

8-11 warriors

Queens:

2-3

Apprentices:

1-3

Elders:

\0-2

Windclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

12-13

Queens: 0-2

Apprentices:

4-5

Elders:

Unlimited

Shadowclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

App:

Warriors:

7-11

Queens

2

Apprentices:

3-6

Elders:

1

As you can see, I've added my OC, Rainclaw. He has no mate, so someone has to make him one, maybe from a different clan! I'll be keeping a list of possible journeying cats for each clan ((one for each clan, Rainclaw will be leading them, he'll pick one from thunderclan, as well as the others)) it is possible for a cat to come with them (Like in the New Prophecy series) But they MUST have a reason for being there.

Here's your form.

Name: (include warrior name)

Description:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Mate:

Do you want them to be a journeying cat?:

Clan:

Rank:

Can they die?:

Other:

NOW GET GOING, MY MINIONS!


	2. UPDATE 1

WOW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :3

Thunderclan:

Leader: Goldenstar: Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: Shocktail: a cat with the color of lightning as fur with a black tail.

App: OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Rainclaw: handsome blue-gray tom with gray paws and clear blue eyes

Sweetheart: A tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Stormtail: A gray she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail

Lionfang: A tawny tom with longer fur around head and amber eyes

Lunarsong: A pretty, long-haired she-cat that has Black fur with white and pale grey tabby patches and blue eyes

Silversong: beautiful silver she-cat with pale gray tabby marks on her cheeks, chest and her plume-like tail. pale silver paws, blaze and ear tips, pale blue eyes.

Ravenscar: Black she cat with front right paw and back left paw white. Tail tip white too.

Applefern: A pretty light golden she-cat with soft pastel green eyes

2-4 more warriors

Queens: CLOSED

Lostfur: gray she-cat with black paws

Lightwing: a pale golden she cat with light sky blue eyes (Kit: Sunkit(golden she-cat with lighter golden paws and green eyes)

Apprentices: OPEN

2-3

Elders: 3-4OPEN

Riverclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: Snowclaw- white tom with large paws and black ears, green eyes.

Medicine cat:OPEN

Warriors: OPEN

Whitestripe: A large white tom with grey tabby stripes. Has blue eyes.

Icewing: a petite white she cat with black paws, fur chest, ears, and tail-tip. Has black flecks on what ever els is white. She has green eyes.

7-10 more warriors

Queens:OPEN

2-3

Apprentices: OPEN

Lilypaw: She has sleek slivery white fur with black tabby spots. Her paws, muzzle and tip of tail are light gray and light amber eyes. She has several scars all over her body expecally her paws and tail.

1-2

Elders: OPEN

\0-2

Windclan:

Leader: OPEN

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine cat: Stonepool: Gray tabby with deep blue eyes.

App: Nettlepaw- Sandy, tabby furred she-cat. Has a white chest and belly. Green eyes.

Warriors: OPEN

Tallgrass: A long legged brown tomcat. Green eyes.

Swiftstep: Small, long-legged, gray she-cat. Amber eyes. (apprentice: Twigpaw)

10-11 more warriors

Queens: OPEN

0-2

Apprentices: OPEN

Twigpaw: Small brown she-cat with a white-tipped tail. Yellow eyes

4-5

Elders:OPEN

Unlimited

Shadowclan:

Leader: Vinestar: Large tortoiseshell tom w/sharp claws and fangs;has blue eyes so dark they look black

Deputy:OPEN

Medicine cat:OPEN

App:OPEN

Warriors:OPEN

7-11

Queens: OPEN

Nightblossom: Beautiful black she-cat w/silky fur and feathery whiskers;she has bright green eyes (kits: Burntkit(Black tom-kit w/ginger tabby stripes and a red front left paw;Has blue eyes) and Redkit(Large dark ginger she-kit w/dark green eyes))

1 MORE!

Apprentices: OPEN

Marshpaw: Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat w/the brightest green eyes that twinkle in the light

Adderpaw: Golden brown tabby tom w/blazing amber eyes;his back is heavily scarred

2-4

Elders:OPEN

1

Here's your form.

Name: (include warrior name)

Description:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Mate:

Do you want them to be a journeying cat?:

Clan:

Rank:

Can they die?:

Other:

Possible mains :

Thunderclan: (other than Rainclaw) Silversong, Ravenscar

Riverclan: Icewing

Windclan: Twigpaw

Shadowclan: Marshpaw

Possible Rainclaw mates: Icewing, Silversong, Ravenscar

KEEP THESE AMAZING CATS COMING :3


End file.
